magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PSM3 Issue 161
The final issue of PSM3 was dated January 2013 and priced at £4.99. It was released in December 2012. A double sided poster including every front cover was included. Day One The Big Shot - GRID 2 - 4 pages (10-13) Hands-On - Tomb Raider - 2 pages (14-15) New Shots - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 - ½ page (16) Latest Info - Crysis 3 - 1½ pages (16-17) Hands-On - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - 2 pages (18-19) New Screens - Dead Space 3 - 1 page (20) Latest Info - Dead Island: Riptide - 2 pages (22-23) Claws-On - Aliens: Colonial Marines - 2 pages (24-25) New Info - BioShock: Infinite - 1 page (26) Primer PlayStation in 2013: Exposed - 3 pages (29-31) :PS4, next Assassin's Creed, Battlefield 4 - we reveal everything we know about PlayStation in 2013. The Analyser - Fuse - 1½ pages (34-35) The Score Clinic - Assassin's Creed III - 1 page (36) Cosplay Corner - (39) Features First Person - 5 pages (43-47) *"Celebrating the era in which weird Japanese games went batshit mainstream" - Keith Stuart - 1½ pages (43-44) *"Corporate jargon is enslaving the way we think about games" - Steve Williams - 1 page (44-45) *"Why do these cherished magazines have to die?" - Daniel Robson - ¾ page (46-47) *"Sony should care more about their heritage" - Duncan Harris - 1 page (46-47) *"Since Pong, games have been bringing people together" - Joel Snape - ¾ page (47) Replies - 2 pages (48-49) Land of the Three - Grand Theft Auto V - 6 pages (50-55) The 50 Greatest Gaming Moments in PSM3 History - 10 pages (56-65) :Our top 20 epic scenes, plus 30 key moments Headshot: We don't play games; they play us - Andy Hartup - 2 pages (66-67) :Andy Hartup says fans like to be heard but are happier when developers take control. Opinion: Thats what endings do. Allow you to evaluate the journey - Daniel Dawkins - 6 pages (68-73) :Editor-in-Chief Daniel Dawkins shares his highlights - and lowlights - from the making of PSM3 and bids you a fond farewell. This Was Good. Wasn't It? - 10 pages (74-83) :Take a trip through the best and worst of PSM3's 12-year history with the team past and present. Why I Love... Metal Gear Solid - Dave Meikleham - 4 pages (84-87) :Baffling, bloated and brilliant, the hide-and-sneak series defines Dave Meikleham's love for PlayStation Reviews Upgrade Bulletpoint - 15 Assassin's Creed III Secrets and Killer Tips - 2 pages (106-107) The Platinum Club - Dishonored - 2 pages (108-109) Headshot - Home Sweet Home - 2 pages (110-111) :The Bearded One comes out of retirement for one last mission in Sony's social experiment. The PS3 Hot List - 2 pages (112-113) Last Laugh: Where are all the last laughs now? - 1 page (114) Other Credits Editorial Associate Editor :Andy Hartup Features Editor :Michael Gapper Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Contributors :Roy Delaney, Sarah Ditum, Grant Howitt, Nathan Irvine, Cormac Jordan, Matt Lees, Rob Pearson, Matthew Pellett, Daniel Robson, Rob Taylor, Steve Williams, Helen Woodey, Keith Stuart, Joel Snape, Nathan Ditum, Louise Blain, Duncan Harris, Joel Gregory, David Valjalo Games Room Managing Editor :Tim Weaver Games Editors :Andy Kelly, Alex Dale Staff Writers :Ben Griffin, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews